Born From Darkness
by Crazycann0n
Summary: A child born from blood and darkness must overcome all odds on his journey to one day become Hokage. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

In the shinobi war everything is paved with blood. Every action taken and every word that has been said has led to bloodshed. Seven years ago Konoha was ravaged by a giant demon, killing thousands and ultimately taking the life of the village's strongest and most honorable man. The demon was eventually defeated by the now deceased Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze but the scars left behind are still fresh and the memories still haunt the people.

A boy was born during this massive battle. His life was saved by his father and mother but for the gift of life came a steep cost. The deadly fox was sealed inside this new born baby at the cost of his two noble and courageous parents. Naruto Uzumaki was born into this world with a unfair burden he now has to bear.

- The sun crept onto his swollen face and crippled body. The boy laid in an alley covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood. The blond stirs from the unwelcomed sunlight which has now illuminated his whole body. Naruto opens his right eye and attempts to open his left but it will not budge because of all the swelling that has occurred from the savage beating he took no more than six hours ago. The blonde tries to rise but soon finds it impossible as both his legs have multiple breaks along his femurs along with several broken ribs and two broken ulna and radius' in both arms. The boy manages to sit up along the alley wall suffering from almost unbearable pain. He stares out towards the street hoping somebody walking past will notice him and maybe aid him. Help never arrives for the young, broken boy.

He is forced to stay in the same spot for hours until the kyubi hidden within can quickly patch up his body so he can at least drag himself to his rundown apartment. Naruto sits there for what seems like days in a daze of agony and hunger. Twelve long and painful hours pass of sitting in his own filth. The boy tries to stand again but this time he is able to stand. His legs still feel week and his ribs still ache but the boy is able to stand and walk never the less.

The boy after fifteen long minutes manages to walk halfway across the village hidden in the leaves in his weaken state to his old, disgusting apartment. Naruto slowly ascends the stairs making sure that that his body won't collapse halfway through. He reaches the top and turns towards his apartment. He pulls his key out of his torn pants pocket as he slowly approaches his door. He puts the key in the lock and turns the door hearing a quick unlocking sound. He then pushes open the door and steps into the dark room.

Naruto quickly slams the door behind him and starts walking towards his bathroom. He sheds his torn blood soaked clothes and stares at his black and blue body in the mirror. He then turns to his shower and turns on the water making sure it is at least not freezing before stepping in. He lets the water pour down hit filthy body trying to forget his awful night. Naruto begins to ponder why every year he is beaten until he can't move on his birthday. After half an hour of standing Naruto quickly scrubs down his body to the best of his ability and rinses off making sure he scrubs his scalp under the shower head. He slowly grabs a towel and steps out of his shower making sure he doesn't aggravate any of his previous injuries. After drying off, Naruto proceeds to his bed room where he dresses in his sleeping attire. He then turns to his bed and pulls back his covers and starts crawl in. He lays motionless for over an hour recalling the event that had just occurred. He remembered walking through the shopping district heading to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen. The boy was half way there when he was grabbed from behind by a tall man and thrown into the alley. They picked himself up only to be met with a swift kick to the face. The boy looked up to see a crowd of people standing over him.

The man who had kicked him knelled down and stared at Naruto. They man than began said something that turned Naruto's world upside down. The man said "Demon! We know what you are. You might look like one of us but we know you are still the kyubi regardless of what you look like. Tonight will be your last night alive and we shall finish what the great Yondaime Hokage started now seven years ago."

The rest is a little blurry for the blond boy as he remembers being beaten for a good fifteen minutes. He was kicked and punched hundreds of times breaking many bones. Naruto cried out for them to stop but in the back of his mind accepted this beating as a way to be noticed by his fellow leaf citizens. After the fifteen minute beating an Anbu member appeared infront of the mob of people and told them to disperse before any of them are punished. The crowd began to file out of the alley. Naruto looked up to his savior only to have him disappear in his hour of need. Naruto began to lose consciousness from the intense pain. As the lights started to fade he was thinking about what that man had said about him being the Kyubi. The blonde closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for hours. The boy awoke and rolled over to check his alarm clock. He quickly realized that he had slept for over 24 hours and began to rise from his bed. His body still ached a little but thanks to his inmate living within he was almost completely back to full health. Naruto walked to his kitchen and opened up one of his small cabinets. He pulled out a container of instant ramen. He started to boil some water, after about 5 minutes his water was done and he put his breakfast together.

Naruto devoured the ramen within mere seconds. He through his dishes in the sink and began to get dressed into his day clothes never letting the idea of him being the demon the village hated out of his mind for a second. After getting dressed Naruto opened his door and stepped out of his apartment. The boy didn't know that today was the day that is going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice autumn morning as young Naruto was roaming the streets in search of something to do to occupy his time and social needs. He spend hours ducking and weaving through many different stores and stands in the merchant district of Kohona. He was desperately trying to keep his mind off of the revelation that occurred only a couple of hours ago. Endlessly wondering through the different building young Naruto was slowly losing the battle with his subconscious and ultimately the nine tailed fox who resides within.

Our young hero becoming bored quickly with his uneventful stroll through the shopping district heads out of the town into the out skirts of Kohona. He sees a hill which acts as a perfect look out spot reigning over the whole village. He quickly ascends the hill and reaches the top only to sit down and lay on his back and watch the clouds pass. He listen to the busy people going about their day within the village walls accepting that he will never be accepted in this community of people. He sits on top of this massive hill for what feels like hours listening and observing the people until he closes his eyes for a brief moment only to be teleported to a very distinctive place within his conscious! The lair of the infamous creature that has cost his homeland their loved ones and there fearless leader.

Naruto awoke within a damp sewer ankle deep in water staring at a cage with a piece of paper that had the words seal written on it. He stood staring at the cage confused. He saw a shadow lurking from within the prison. He moved closer to the source of the movement cautiously hoping that whatever that resides within its prison won't hurt him like the people last night did. He stood only a few inches away from the bars only to have a strong gust of wind blow him backwards. Naruto fell to the ground skidding a few feet from the cage.

"Who's There" Screamed Naruto to the being within the confinement of the cage.

"**MORTAL RELEASE THE SEAL I CAN GIVE YOU POWER** **YOU WILDESS IMAGINATION! FREE ME FROM MY SHACKLES AND I SHALL BECOME YOUR WHOLE WORLD. YOU WILL NEVER SUFFER FROM THE CRULITY OF HUMANITY EVER AGAIN!**

"What are you, a friend? I am so lonely and scared!"

"**I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND NOR FAMILY I AM THE GREATEST DEAMON TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH….. I AM THE GREAT NINE TAILED FOX PUINY MORTAL! NOW RELEASE ME FROM MY CAGE SO WE CAN BURN THE WORLD TOGETHER AS ONE"**

"I am scared. Somebody help me, get me out of here…."

Naruto then faded back to reality. He opened his eyes to realize that kohona was comsumed in darkness. Naruto picked himself up from on top of the hill and started to make his way back to his home. Half way back to his apartment Naruto felt his stomach grumble and decided to stop by his favorite restraint, the infamous Ichiraku's ramen. He sat down and yelled out for an order of pork ramen and he was quickly served. This was the fifth time he had ever been here and it quickly became his favorite place. He was treated like a human instead of a demon. He sat and ate in silence only to be approached by three ninja. They quietly approached Naruto and grabbed him out of his seat and threw him against the nearest wall.

No words were said next only the feeling of boots being slammed against his gut till he couldn't breathe. As Naruto was about to pass out from the pain he saw one of the ninjas eyes go wide all of a sudden and fall over with a kunai in his back. Blood started to pour from his wound and slowly soaked Naruto's clothes. The other ninja saw the man approaching quickly and prepared to defend themselves only to have impaled by fifty different shurikens and soon the man fell into a couple different pieces. The last man decided to make a run for it only to be run down by a man in an anbu mask down world slashing his head into. The man fell into two large pieces infront of the young boy. The anbu walked over to Naruto and picked up his battered body. He quietly began running through the village and arrived at Naruto's apartment.

During his rescue and lift home Naruto played dead, not moving a muscle. The man opened the door and set Naruto down on his bed. The man turned to walk out but stopped at the door. He turned back to Naruto and said "You should join the ninja academy so you can take care of yourself. You can't expect somebody to come to your rescue everytime a villager wants to pick a fight with you."

The anbu left in a flash leaving the bleeding blond boy on his bed. The boy pondering over what his savior had said and decided he would ask the Hokage to join the Ninja academy tomorrow. For the rest of the night the boy laid still in a mix of pain of emotion turmoil. Having to come to terms he is a demon and will always be an outcast is taxing on anybody especially the mind of a young child. It took what seemed like hours for the boy to finally succumb to the calling of sleep. Naruto slept for many hours only to wake up in a cold sweat. He has been having night mares as long as he can remember so every night is a new, creative way of torturing his already abused mind. He quickly changed his clothes and ate some ramen. Within five minutes our young hero was bolting out the door to see the Hokage to change the course of his future a dangerous but exciting way.


	3. Chapter 3

Four long miserable years past since Naruto first entered the academy. Naruto in class was very reserved but rarely attentive. He slept through class and kept mostly to himself, distancing himself from his fellow classmates. But don't let it fool you, just because he slept most of the time doesn't mean he wasn't paying attention. Our young hero and no wish to excel, to show case his skills for other because deep down he realized that one day maybe everyone will be his enemy so he must stay in the dark. Everyone in his class sees Naruto as the weakest member of Rookie Nine but in fact Naruto is what many would refer to as a genius. He picked up everything that was taught to his class within second never needing to practice anything more than one. Naruto's observational skills were amazing. Because years of being hunted by villagers and shinobi alike it has taught Naruto a few things.

The graduation exams where quickly approaching! Naruto like a few other genin knew that passing the exams would be easy. Naruto was only having problems with one of the techniques. The clone jutsu was proving to be a problem for Naruto. He spend many days training alone in some of the abandoned training grounds surrounding Kohona. No matter how hard or long he tried he couldn't make complete clones. Naruto spent hours practicing in Training Ground 45 but he still couldn't complete the jutsu. Naruto heard shouting coming from the surrounding area. He silently walked towards the conflict. He hid behind a tree and watch as two men stood talking. A silver haired man and a man who was dressed in all green where talking. Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying but he did see the silver man cross his fingers in a "t" like formation and yelled Shadow Clone Jutsu.

A cloud of smoke appeared out of thin air and five copies of the silver haired ninja stood behind the original. Naruto at this moment had a light bulb go off in his head. He quickly retreated back to Training Ground 45 ready to practice the jutsu that was just displayed moments ago. He crossed his fingers focusing his Chakra and yelled Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hundreds of puffs of smoke appeared all around Naruto fading away quickly only to have hundreds of solid copies of himself staring back. After a couple of moments the clones puffed from existence and the blond hero collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He laid there panting hard, weaving in and out of consciousness. Naruto smiled before fading into sleep realizing that his problem for now, were solved.

A couple weeks have passed and Naruto spent all of his waking hours that were not spent at the academy were put into perfecting his new dangerous jutsu. He was now a master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an amazing feat for your run of the mill jounin but is considered impossible for a chunin let alone a genin. Today was the day he would attempt the graduation exam. He sat in the class room with the rest of Rookie Nine ready to take his test that would determine his whole future. Many went in and few came out with a hitai-ate. Among these select few where the last Uchiha, the hyuuga heiress, and the Nara heir. Naruto heard his name called and approached his designated room.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. He was standing in front of his two teachers Iruka Umino and the other one, who Naruto never took the time to remember his name, who were sitting behind a table with a few hitai-ates laying on. They asked him to perform three relatively simple jutsu. The first two where easy for Naruto to do but when they asked him to perform the last jutsu Naruto hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to reveal he knew a jutsu that he realized should be way beyond his capabilities. Naruto ask thought back to class and remembered a basic genjutsu that he had learned. Naruto ever since he learned the concept behind genjutsu has had a problem performing anything but the very basics.

Naruto turned his shoulder quickly until his hand were blocked from his teachers vision and casted a simple genjutsu that would obscure there teachers vision. This would make them believe that Naruto was casting a simple clone jutsu when in reality he was using his more advanced jutsu. He quickly used his shadow clone jutsu only summoning three which was the bare minimum for the exam. The proctors smiled and passed our young hero giving him his leaf forehead protector. Naruto exited his room and sat back down in his class room silently waiting for class to end.

A few hours passed before the last kid went and left the room and his teachers emerged to address his class. They told all of them to report back to academy tomorrow for his jounin team assignment. Naruto proceeded to exit the school to see a wall of parents waiting for their kids to finish class and bring them news of their success or failure in the genin exams. As he walked by the crowd was quickly silenced by his presence and then Naruto received glares from almost everybody. He could hear whispers of complaints coming from the crowd mostly having to do with his status as a genin. Naruto did what came naturally and ignored them as if they didn't exist. Naruto stopped by his favorite ramen stand before heading home.

Naruto decided to take a little walk before returning to his house to rest for the first time in what felt like years. He was talking past the Uchiha complex when he was met by a crowd of angry villagers. Naruto had learned how to defend himself from the academy. Naruto being the smart boy he was spent a lot of time at the library reading books about different jutsu. He learned two years ago from the hokage that his nature affinity was Wind. They hokage told him this hoping he would take his studies at the academy more seriously but of course didn't work. Naruto had taken it upon himself to study different wind jutsu from the local ninja library. He had learned only two in the brief time he went to the library.

Naruto stared down with twenty plus villagers who looked like they were ready to tear him apart. "Hey demon what do you think you are doing" said a random villager

Naruto coolly responded "Walking home now please move so I can leave."

"You are going nowhere demon, we are here to end your pathetic existence."

Naruto smiled for the first time in a long time stating "If you attack a shinobi of the leaf I will be forced to fight back and potentially kill you."

"Boy there is only one of you; we could kill you in an instance! We have a couple of chunin with us freak. Today you will die."

Just like that the villagers and a few shinobi charged the young boy in the middle of the streets. Naruto didn't panic or even blink an eye. He quickly did some hand signs and called out Futon: Air Bullet. Naruto inhaled gathering a lot of air in his lungs and quickly exhaled in burst shooting Air balls at high speeds towards the mob blowing all the civilians back and a few low rank chunin. Only Two chunin are left standing. Naruto in the brief confusion shot forward kunai in hand, launching a few and the distracted ninja catching one of the two in the ribs making him drop to one knee. Naruto kicked the injured ninja in the face causing him to shoot backwards. Naruto turned to his last opponent and threw a few kunai mixed with some shurikens at him hoping to get lucky but unfortunately this chunin wasn't as much a novice and easily deflected the storm of metal. The ninja sent a volley of his own shurikens back at Naruto. Being a fresh genin with little to none combat experience he managed to dodge some of the metal but was still impaled by a few.

Bleeding from various wounds Naruto managed to focus enough of his chakra to perform his other more powerful wind jutsu. Naruto formed signs and yelled Futon: Pressure Damage causing a mini tornado to form. Because of Naruto's large chakra reserves and poor chakra control he couldn't control the amount of chakra used in this jutsu. The tornado grew to the size of house crushing everything in its immediate vicinity. It then shot forward towards the shocked chunin who was trying to avoid the giant deadly jutsu but was unable to because of the sheer size of the jutsu. The chunins body was taken like a ragdoll, thrown around and cut up until all you could see was a body covered in blood. The chunin was breathing but barely.

This giant jutsu alerted every ninja in the area especially the anbu "watching" Naruto. Within minutes a few anbu arrived at the scene of what used to be a quiet district of houses but now was a torn up battle ground. A couple of building destroyed and bodies littering the ground. Luckily for them no one was dead. At the middle of the destruction was our blonde hero on one knee pulling the last kunai from his body panting. Shocked that one boy could cause this much damage the anbu quietly subdued Naruto and picked him up. They began transferring him to the hokages office for questioning. As they left first responding medics arrived at the scene tending to the wounded.

**Leave me a review or message if you want me to continue the story. If no one reviews I might just discontinue this story and start a new one. Hopefully many of you liked this story and I won't have to. Mostly I am just looking for feedback positive or negative.**


	4. Chapter 4

. The anbu arrived at the hokages tower with an unconscious blonde boy in their arms. The puncture wounds had healed into tiny scratches that were quickly starting to fade away. They entered the hokages office and put the sleeping boy on ground against the wall.

"What happened" asked the Third Hokage

"The boy was attacked by a mob of villagers and shinobi. He used a Futon technique to disable all the villagers and some of the weaker chunin shinobi. He then engaged the upper chunin in a taijutsu battle. He disabled a few more till only one remained. They skirmished for a bit until Naruto used a jutsu that I thought was impossible for a genin to pull off. He used the pressure damage jutsu causing massive damage to his assailant and the surrounding area."

"Thank you now leave us"

"Hai"

In a flash the anbu flew out of the room leaving the sleeping boy and the old man alone in his office. The man sat there for what seemed like hours until the sun started to shine through the window. Naruto began to stir from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the gaze of an upset looking Hokage.

"Naruto I am going to need to know everything that happened between you and the other party involved in this incident"

Naruto took his time explaining the whole incident for his pseudo grandfather not missing a single detail of what occurred a few hours before. After he finished the old man stood staring at Naruto pondering his next move involving the civilian council. A couple more minutes of silence occurred before the hokage decided to let Naruto go home and rest for a few hours before he has to report to the academy.

Naruto walked home only to crash on his couch minutes after walking through the door. He woke up about three hours later. He took a shower quickly and had a quick ate a few instant ramen cups before he dashed out the door back to the academy for squad assignments. Naruto arrived quickly and a little out of breathe making it right on time for his squad selection.

Being above average in the intelligence department Naruto had an idea of what team he was going to be selected to. Being the kyuubi's container and showing no effort in class quickly made him the dead last even tho he has the skills to rival the rookie of the year. Knowing this Naruto has come to terms with the fact that he will probably be put in a squad with the last Uchiha and the top female.

Naruto took his place in the room with every other passing genin. Iruka walked out to the front of his class with a piece of paper in his hands. One can assume it has the squad listing on it so for once in his life Naruto followed his teachers every word .

"Congrats on passing the test to become genin. Today you will receiving your squad information including you fellow team mates and jounin sensei."

Naruto zoned out everybody until he heard his name being called.

"Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

Naruto could hear a lot of complaints from the female members of his class, orally voicing their opinions on not being a part of the famous Uchiha's squad. After another half hour they got their location of where they would meet there Sensei. The three members walked together to their training ground. Naruto stayed relatively quite along with Sasuke while Sakura kept trying to talk to the last Uchiha before getting rejected swiftly.

They all arrived at their meeting spot and waited for their new leader to arrive. After an hour of waiting the silver haired man finally appeared. Spouting off some random excuse to the trio that our young hero wasn't paying attention too. The three played a little Q&A section before they got down to business.

"Naruto it is your turn to share with the group" said the masked jounin

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I grew up alone my whole life and barely have any friends. I am going to stop talking now because I am already bored with this heart to heart talk"

"Right…. well next is you Ms. Haruno"

Naruto continued to zone out until he noticed everyone had started to move. He rose from his sitting position awaiting orders from their new leader.

"Today we will be taking a test to prove if you are capable of becoming genin."

"But we already passed the test" said an enraged Sakura

"We just like to make extra sure that you are capable to work out in the field so you won't die to quickly. The test will be relatively simply grab one of the two bells from me and you pass. They person who falls to obtain a bell, has to be tied to a posted and will not receive lunch. The test begins in five seconds."

Naruto waited a couple of seconds to see everyone scatter. He proceeds to sit down in the middle of the field waiting for the obviously experienced ninja to catch of to him. Naruto laid back for a couple of minutes until he heard something land next to him. He looks over to catch the gaze of the copy cat ninja.

"Not taking this test seriously I see."

" No I understand the point of this game I would just rather to wait here peacefully for my team mates to get beaten than fight an opponent that will over power me within seconds without team work."

"Were is the fun in that Naruto"

Kakashi rushed towards Naruto giving him a swift kick to the chest causing him to fly backwards. Naruto picked himself off the ground and stared down his opponent trying to analyze his opponents speed and strength but unfortunately coming up empty. In a flash the silver haired jounin appeared right in front of Naruto delivering a strong punch to his jaw causing Naruto to be jettisoned backwards into a tree. Naruto proceeded to try to pick himself up but realized his legs were a little shaky making it hard to stand. Naruto finally stood only to have the jounin deliver another shot to his face.

Naruto is now starting to get angry, something our young hero prides himself in not doing often. Naruto forces himself to stand up even tho his body is desperately telling him he needs to rest. He stands and looks in the jounins direction to see him charging the blonde boy. Naruto not wanting to use any jutsu that would show his true strength takes out a few kunai and throws them at the silver haired ninja. Kakashi dodges with ease but then notices the blonde boy has appeared to his left with incredible speed for a child fresh out of the academy. Naruto then swung at kakashi only to have him effortlessly dodge. Naruto threw a combination of punches and kicks at his opponent only to have him dodge them easily and send an attack back that always hit his mark. Naruto got slammed down into a tree and skipped off the ground into the bushes.

Bloody and beaten Naruto manages to pull himself together and stand. Next a lightbulb flashes in his head. Naruto crosses his fingers and yells shadow clone jutsu. He makes his clone walk towards the clearing while he quickly flanks the jounin.

Kakashi sees Naruto walk out of the bushes and begins to engage him again. Naruto manages to dodge the jounins punches and throw a couple of kicks causing the jounin to flip backwards away from Naruto. The real Naruto has eased himself into position waiting for the right time to strike. He sees Kakashi throw two kunai at his clone and sees his opportunity to strike.

Narutos clone sees the kunai coming and realizes he will have to take the kunai to a fatal spot but make it look like he tried to block it. The clone throws his hands up to defend himself but does it slow enough to where the kunai nails him right in the eye pearcing his brain.

The real Naruto notices the kunai strike and starts focusing chakra into the clone to keep the body visible for long enough so Naruto can strike from behind. Kakashi sees the genin go down and freezes. He is automatically taken back to Obitos death. He approaches the downed boy hoping that he isn't dead but wounded. He kneels in front of the and checks his pulse. Once he determines he is dead he stands back up.

"I wouldn't move if you want to live"

Kakashi turns to see the real Naruto appear behind him holding a kunai to his throat and holding a bell in his hand. Kakashi turns back in amazement to see the clone poof out of existence. He turns back to Naruto and concedes only to have Naruto drop the kunai and toss him back the bell.

"I know the point of this exercise is to work as a team and not as an individual so I was waiting for them to come back with their tails between their legs and ready to work as a team but then you attacked me first. I haven't earned this bell, but I am tired so I am going to lay under that three until the exercise is over. I hope you consider passing us even tho we failed your test.

With that Naruto walked away leaving a shocked but impressed Ninja.

'Maybe it is time I take on a genin team of my own' Kakashi thought. He got up and smiled at the sleeping form of Naruto then began to jump away to find the other two genin hiding in the woods.


End file.
